Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments described herein relate generally to cameras and, more particularly, to cameras that can be arranged with any number of other cameras in modular configurations to capture images as three-dimensional and/or 360 degree content for use in virtual reality applications.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Virtual reality systems use cameras to capture images from various fields of view. These systems generally use dedicated structures in which fixed numbers of cameras are arranged in pre-defined configurations to capture the images. Once captured, the images may be displayed as three-dimensional and/or 360 degree content.